


A Crystal Promise

by MaddiKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon X OC - Freeform, F/M, KanaSasu, Mild Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Sasuke x OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiKitten/pseuds/MaddiKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke approaches Naruto, his best friend, in hopes he could help him obtain a proposal item for his lover, Kanata Haruka who he'd been dating faithfully for two years since his return. Naruto agrees to help him after Hinata proposes going to Guren when Sasuke admitted he wanted to find something crystal or a gem, but he didn't have enough for what he wanted on the market. Naruto, Hinata, Sai, and Sasuke head out after Sai found Guren's whereabouts and Sai shows interest in Sasuke's unusual behavior. The group reaches Guren's house and is greeted by Yukimari before Sasuke insists that he ask Guren to come to the door. He does as he's asked and Guren comes to the door, cautious upon seeing Sasuke until she noticed Naruto with him which indicated the rumors must've been true that Sasuke had returned to the side of good and peace. Guren agrees to make the gems per Sasuke's request, with a "please", and tells him to cherish them once they were made into necklaces. Guren is amused upon finding out Sasuke had someone he loved and was proud of him, being able to tell his subtle demeanor in which Naruto insisted he was smiling on the inside. After returning and getting the necklaces made and the crystals engraved, Sasuke proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crystal Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is the civilian version of Kanata. Please and thank you!

Sasuke and Sakura had returned from his travels as a Vagabond. Two years later he had been spending time with Kanata and her family to the point he was comfortable with her and knew what he wanted. He finally acknowledged the fact he wanted to marry her now. After those two years, Sakura was with Sasuke and Naruto in the Hokage's office with Kakashi absent when Sasuke approached Naruto's office in which Hinata was bringing him something to eat as he studied under Kakashi who was still the current Hokage at the time. Sasuke looked at Hinata calmly before stepping up to Naruto. 

"Naruto... I hate to ask you, of all people a favor, but I would appreciate it..." He said in a reluctant tone, only talking this much to Naruto even compared to Kanata. 

Sakura tried to butt into the conversation, "A favor? What kind of favor?" Sasuke insisted she please mind her own business and it was to be a secret, giving Sakura a strange suspicion as she went out and into the next room, leaning against the wall with her ear up to it as she eavesdropped.

Naruto looked confused, "Eh? What is it, Sasuke? A mission, 'ttebayo?" He questioned before Sasuke stood silent a bit, closed his eyes while lowering his head and sighed.

"I want to get her and engagement gift, but... I can't figure out what to get her. I wanted something crystal or a gem, but it's all too expensive on the market..." Hinata's mind started to wander when he mentioned "crystal" and suddenly had an idea, hesitantly tugging on Sasuke's coat shyly.

"S-Sasuke, I have a suggestion..." She stuttered softly, not knowing exactly how to speak to him. 

Sasuke looked down at her with an indifferent glare that made her clam up, "Hm..?"

"... I-I went on a mission with Naruto... a while back. There was this woman who used crystal release as her Kekkei Genkai and, um I-I think if we can get in touch with her, we can get you the crystals you need and may be able to put both yours and her chakra into each crystal so you'd both have a piece of each other..." He idea appealed to Sasuke as Naruto looked at her.

Hinata stood close to Naruto after that and placed his bento box on the table, Sasuke staring down at it, remembering how Kanata always brought him one at times. With a slight, "Hmph" he looked back to Hinata, "Find this woman. I want her to make the engagement crystals." He demanded eagerly with a less harsh approach as Naruto kept trying to remember the woman Hinata was talking about. The name escaped him so easily until it hit him.

"Oh! You mean Guren?! She could totally do that, 'ttebayo!" Naruto smiled and chuckled before standing up and putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, actually knowing about Sasuke and Kanata being a thing now for a while, while Sakura had been off with Tsunade after Sasuke had brought Kanata to a party soon before, doing things alone for the past two years to keep her training up to par. Sakura blushed, assuming it was for her as Naruto stated, "She's going to love them. I'll even get a professional necklace beader, and pay the fee myself. Anything to help make the pendants and all for you because you are my best friend after all! I'll even get them engraved if ya want. I can't leave you hangin', dattebayo?"

Sasuke stared at the goofball's hands on his shoulders before looking at his equally goofy grin, shrugging him off as he walked to the door, "Tch... Thanks, you loser." He was silent for a bit before continuing, "You know, if you get this done, maybe I'll admit you finally did something right," Sasuke teased before he walked out the door. Naruto looked dumbfounded and glared upon realizing the context of what was said.

"Hey, what is that supposed ta mean?! Sasuke, come back here!!!" Naruto growled before Hinata held him back. Sakura got very excited, going to Ino to rub it in her face that Sasuke was going to be giving her an engagement gift in which Ino had a sassy smirk.

"Oh, you mean you didn't know about Sasuke and his "girlfriend"?" She played with her hair, "Man have you been out of the loop, billboard brow." She admitted as Sakura got pale and began to panic. 

"W-what do you mean, I'm out of the loop?" She looked confused and worried, slightly clutching her fists and feeling isolated.

Ino closed her eyes and got a serious expression upon looking back at her, "Sasuke didn't want to get you and engagement gift, he's getting it for Kanata. Remember? He brought her to a BBQ party for his return for us to meet her just before you left with Tsunade. Or has your little bubble brain forgotten her? That's just rude." Ino glared a bit as it was disrespectful that she didn't remember someone so important to her teammate, "Move on from Sasuke like I have. I'm sorry to say this, but he doesn't love you or me and whatever feelings he may have had for you no longer exist. He loves Kanata and has for quite some time. I wish it weren't true myself because I honestly didn't want to see you all alone like Tsunade-sama is especially since her friend died."

Sakura slightly gritted her teeth as she tried to prevent the oncoming tears, "You're lying..." She ran off on her own after that and stayed in her house for a few days, trying to contemplate why Sasuke would choose Kanata over her after all the things she did for Sasuke's sake and all the time they spent together on team 7. "I healed his wounds, I fought for him, I loved him... He even protected me, all the time. Why didn't he end up appreciating any of the things I did?" She pasued, "... Why Kanata? Why her...?" She pulled her legs in towards herself as she sat on her window seal, burying her face in her knees and wrapping her arms around them, "It's not fair..." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

\---------

Within those few days, Sai was able to use his intel skills to get in touch with someone who knew of Guren and had found that she lived not too far outside of the territory of the and abandoned Sound Village with Yukimaru and Renji. 

Naruto smiled "That's great! We found her!" he chuckled happily, "Sasuke's going to be so happy, and I can just imagine Kanata grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. Hehe." He turned to Hinata. "Can you go with Sai to retrieve Guren or, at least, get the crystals? I'd appreciate it."

Hinata nodded, "Sure. I'd love to," she smiled softly before Sai gave that fake smile with a sudden interest in Sasuke's behavior.

"Sasuke is showing very unusual behavioral patterns lately since he came to talk to you, Naruto. I wonder how a once soulless snake could possibly find love even upon shedding his old skin, yet I can't really complain. I, too love a woman just as he and I had no emotions except towards my brother... So this will be interesting indeed~" A sweat drop beaded down Naruto's head as he sighed.

"You weirdo... but still. Hurry and get going. Sasuke needs those crystals!" He paused, "Wait, we'll all go on a mission!" He grinned, "It's that important to Sasuke, so it's that important to me!" He clenched his fist, psyched to get up and going.  
\---------  
Later on, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Sai were heading towards the area they were informed, riding on Sai's painted eagles as Sasuke looked down with a serious glare, staring down the house decorated with crystal in the gardens and made his bird already head down ahead of the others, seeming to be oddly eager for someone of his type.

"Hey! Wait a minute Sasuke!" Naruto flew in after him as Hinata panicked with Naruto's carelessness.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata rebutted as Sai sighed and followed behind.

"He certainly is eager, isn't he...?" Sai asked himself as they all landed. Naruto went up to the house before being gently pushed aside by Sasuke as he looked at a grown up Yukimaru in the eyes once he opened the door.

"Hey, I remember you! We talked once about the camellias." He smiled softly as Sasuke slightly patted his head.

"Yeah, I remember... Where's Guren? I need to speak with her." Sasuke requested as Yukimaru's eyes lit up.

"Guren-sama! Sasuke is here! He needs to speak with you~!" Yukimaru went off to get her before she walked up, showing signs of aging and somewhat frail from the years as she glared before seeing Naruto and sighed in relief.

She looked at him calmly, "So it is true. You are aiming for peace... Since Naruto is here to prove that... What do you need, why have you come here?" She looked at him questionably as Sasuke slightly hesitated.

He took a deep breath before Naruto butted in, "Sasuke wants two crystals that can absorb chakra so he can present them to his girlfriend for their engagement and as a token of marriage!" Sasuke punched Naruto in the gut, "Oof!" Naruto growled, "What the hell Sasuke. That hurts, 'ttebayo!" 

Sasuke calmed himself but never having done this before he had been on edge as Guren began laughing softly to herself, amused that Sasuke had ended up with a woman he wanted to marry. He glared a bit at her laughing, believing she was laughing at him directly before she gave her answer. "I'll gladly make them for you. I can even tint them whatever color you like." She smiled and looked at Sasuke lovingly, proud of his development upon Sasuke being content upon hearing her answer and kept a calm demeanor. 

"..... Thank you." Sasuke said somewhat monotoned and slight soft spoken.

"What color do you want?" She questioned.

He paused again, "... She likes the color blue."   
Guren stood silently as she waited for the magic word.  
" Please..." His pouting was almost unnoticeable unless you knew how he behaved. 

"Hmm, sure." She holds out her hands with them closed, activating her jutsu and opening her hands with two blue crystals, one in each palm as Sasuke gently took them and stared at them, giving the faintest of smiles.

"She's going to love them, Sasuke. I know she will, dattebayo~. Let's get them engraved!" Naruto went to Guren and thanked her with a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you so much. You may not be able to tell, but he's grinning from ear to ear, trust me." He gave his goofy grin as Guren chuckled.

"I can tell. Thank you for visiting, Naruto. You, too Hinata and Sai. And especially you, Sasuke. Be sure you give those crystals proper care and love once they're made into necklaces." She gives him a stern look.

Sasuke stood silently, still staring at the gems, "... I will." He clutched them in his hand and put them in his pocket.

\---------

After returning home, Sasuke went with Naruto to get the crystals engraved—one read "カナタ, Kanata" and the other, "サスケ, Sasuke". 

"She's going to love them, don't you worry about it, 'ttebayo!" Naruto patted him heartily on the back, catching Sasuke off guard as he flinched with a soft, "Ngh!". Naruto could sense he was nervous now more than ever since he hadn't known such a feeling of love in so long since hearing Itachi's last words. "It'll be fine. I'm rooting for you." Naruto looked him in the eyes, facing him and smiling genuinely.

".... Right. Thanks..." Sasuke went to Kanata's home to get her so they could put their chakra into their respective crystals with their names to exchange them on their wedding day. He knocked on the door, his heart slightly pounding as she came up to the door and opened it, holding her scarf over her mouth since it was cold. She looked at him. "Kanata... I need you to come with me to Lady Tsunade. I... I have a surprise for you..." He saw her golden eyes light up and faintly chuckled to himself, "Hmph..." He held out his hand to her to which she was about to blindly take before he then pulled back and took off his cape. He put it around her to keep her warm then gripped her hand softly as she placed it in his. She looked up at him calmly with a curious expression before she smiled. 

"... Thank you, Sasuke..." She replied in a soft spoken voice and a subtle blush as he held her hand in public if only this once. He took her to Lady Tsunade who stood at the Hokage mansion door and led them to a private spot under the trees. Kanata stared curiously at the old woman before Sasuke pulled out the necklaces and had her hold his as he took the necklace that had "カナタ" engraved on it. He got behind her and put it around her neck, letting it clasp together securely, "Huh..? What is this...?" She questioned before she looked down and saw it as he handed her the necklace with his name engraved on it, "A crystal...?" She asked once more.

Sasuke nodded as he pulled her closer, "... Put this one on me..." He handed her the one that was for him. "The one in your hand," Sasuke stated as she blinked and held it in her hands. She went up to him upon him turning his back to and clipped the necklace around his neck and looked at it smiling softly. "Kanata," he paused for a while upon turning back to face her.

"Mm?" She looked at him as he gently kissed her forehead and held her hair back with his hand whispering softly to her. Her eyes widened slightly before she smiled, closing her eyes with a loving expression on her face. "Please marry me..." Kanata's face became dumbfounded, thinking she hadn't heard him properly before it finally registered. Tsunade had temporarily stepped out of sight for a few minutes before he pulled away as she was caught off guard. She stood there quietly as his heart began beating harder from the suspense before she hugged him tightly and started crying, "O-okay!" She said with a soft squeak in her elation as he smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around her as Sakura stood hidden with her face stone cold with jealousy yet she truly loved and felt happy for Sasuke and Kanata as well. She sighed and began to walk away before Kanata saw her and walked up to her excitedly, gently grabbing her hand, "Sakura..?" She asked softly.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her curiously, "Yes?" She was soon surprised.

"Please, be my maid of Honor..." Kanata bowed respectfully with humility as Sasuke looked at Sakura to which she softly smiled.

"Sure. I won't let you down..." Sakura insisted. She and Kanata had been friends since Sasuke introduced them to each other and remembered her from so long ago as well. She was too kindhearted for Sakura to break into pieces even if she wanted to, "I need to go home now. Please give me the date when you both decide on one and I'll help you pick out a kimono. Okay?" Sakura gave a thumbs up to Kanata as she was happy for her, truly even if it was painful.

Kanata nodded and giggled happily as she hugged Sakura tightly, "Thank you! You mean so much to me!" Sakura was surprised to here that, which brightened her mood slightly. She watched as Kanata went back to Sasuke as he gripped the crystal he wore and stood with her with Tsunade. He put 1/4 of his chakra into his crystal while Tsunade helped her generate a steady flow of chakra to help her put a 1/4 of her own chakra into it, making her dizzy afterward as Sasuke caught her. He looked at Tsunade as she smiled.

"She's fine. She has never used her chakra before, so giving up even 1/4 has made her decently weak. Take her home. Fix her dinner. Got it?" Tsunade said sternly with good intentions as Sasuke nodded and held her piggyback against him by holding her bottom as she wrapped her arms around him to stay balanced. He took her home and after he fixed her dinner he got her to eat and she insisted she could into the shower on her own upon gaining some strength back. Sasuke soon insisted on coming in and taking one with her to make sure she was okay and could stand up straight. He gently began kissing her neck as she let him bathe her off and caudle her with a deep blush on her face even though they'd already had sexual intimacy a couple of times before now. It was still embarrassing, yet in a good way.

"Sasuke... be gentle." She whimpered softly as he was scrubbing a tad too hard and slowed down.

"... Sorry." He replied in a gentle tone, helping her wash her hair next and holding a lock of it to so he could smell the scent of shampoo in her locks afterward and closed his eyes. He took in her scent of flowers due to the perfume she wore seeping into her skin around her neck and shoulders and after bathing himself, he helps her dry off and dries himself off as well. She walked to the bed after her hair dried and lied under the sheets as she watched Sasuke curiously. She was wearing her necklace, nightgown, and scarf as usual except he knew the necklace was new. It looked beautiful on her. She soon felt Sasuke get in the bed behind her after dozing off for what only seemed like a few minutes. She glanced back with her golden eyes as he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her neck and sucking on it gently before the two were breathing heavily and getting into it. Sasuke had help her since she was weak and wanted to be gentle with her. "Are you sure you want to be on top?" he questioned with concern after she insisted.   
"Yes..." She replied as he sighed and gently helped her straddle him and lifting her nightgown as he helped her gently sit on his erection to fill her warm wet crevice to tend to each other's needs as carefully as they could, holding her up cautiously as he helped her balance herself once she began to move and regain her strength.   
\---------  
Upon the end of their session, Sasuke panted softly, enjoying how much more vocal she was during this before he noticed she was sound asleep already after he had helped her off of him. He smiled softly, "Hmph... Thanks, Naruto. You loser..." He soon fell asleep holding onto her with his arms to keep her from sprawling out on the bed which he couldn't tolerate especially if she hit him in the face by mistake. The pair slept soundly the rest of the night with the moon subtly lighting the room through the window...


End file.
